


「房子大」躲猫猫

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「说不定我也一样呢？」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	「房子大」躲猫猫

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug  
> 🚜。  
> 人为什么要工作。人为什么要在生病的时候工作？  
> 虽然这样说但是我的心依旧热乎乎。

-

柜子里很黑。

狭小的空间里空气黏稠得要命。木质的柜板散发着好闻的蜡油清香，合得紧紧的，只留下一点缝隙，透着一束细微的光亮。

那一点光摇摇晃晃的，有很多次好像就要被直接掐断了，又在大平被慢慢放倒下去的时候，刚好照在了大平的脸上。

他急促地喘着气，因为被堵在了柜子的角落里，可以很清楚地听见回荡在柜子里的、压抑而沉重的喘息。他觉得缺氧，不自觉地绷直了脖颈，想尽可能地呼吸到一些新鲜的空气，下一秒一只温热的手碰到了他湿漉漉的脸颊，将他被汗水打湿的前发剥开，顺势插到了他的头发间，揉搓着他潮湿的后脑勺，又在他的眼角边落下了一个亲吻。

「对不起……」鹤房低声说，因为咬紧了牙，连吐字都有些变形，「……你想要快一点吗？」

你为什么要道歉？

大平混沌地张开嘴，哆嗦着嘴唇，刚刚想明白鹤房在问他什么，就听见自己发出了一声微弱的、几乎有点变调的呜咽声。

他的声音混着气声，带着一点儿和柜子间的空气一样潮湿的尾音，因为被困在狭小的空间里，好像在回响中挤压出了一点黏腻的味道。

他于是突然稍稍清醒过来一些，被鹤房托着后脑，很轻易地就看见了鹤房在黑暗中也明亮干净的眼睛。

那双眼睛正看着他，因为笑意而微微弯了起来，即使并没有足够的光线，也闪着一点碎碎的、令人喜爱的光亮。

「……你笑话我。」

他答非所问地吐出了几个字，鹤房却从这短短一句话里准确地捕捉到了他没有说出口的意图，轻轻地笑了一声。他稍微用了用力，把原本被挤在墙角的大平托了起来，大平立刻把脑袋埋在了他的肩窝里，不用看也知道他现在一定正笑眯了眼睛，一副得意又满足的模样。

-

……所以到底为什么要在宿舍里玩捉迷藏。

大平不出声地逃进空房间时还在这样腹诽着。他回过头看了看走廊，一不小心被伸出来的椅子撞了屁股，疼得整张脸都皱了起来。他边龇牙咧嘴边往墙角走，打算干脆就在柜子里躲一躲算了——

千算万算，也没能算到柜子里已经有了一个人。

大平捏着柜子的把手，有点不知道该摆出什么表情才好了。他仍旧皱着脸，看着柜子里仿佛见鬼了的鹤房，半天才问出来一句：「你怎么在这？」

「我一直在这啊！」鹤房无辜地说道。「从他们说要捉迷藏开始我就在这了！」

「那我怎么……」

话刚说到一半，大平就警觉地掐断了话音，回过头去看门口。克制的脚步声由远及近，正渐渐逼近他们所在的这间空房间，大平隐约慌张了起来，松开了柜子的把手，四下环视过整个房间——还有没有什么地方能让他躲一躲的——

「你在干嘛啊！」鹤房着急的气音在他的身后响起。「不管了，总之先进来！」

他抓着大平的胳膊猛地往里一拽，大平失去了平衡，歪歪倒倒地栽进柜子里，刚好摔在了鹤房身上。他来不及回头看鹤房，挣扎着直起身子，和鹤房一起七手八脚地把柜门重新拉好合上，之后屏住了呼吸，听着门口的动静。

脚步声已经很近了，轻轻的，在门口短暂地停住，又逐渐远离，听上去是上了楼。鹤房和大平一起长出了一口气，心有余悸地拍了拍胸口，在急促的心跳声中互相对视了一眼，颇有些劫后余生地笑了出来。

「还能有这种事的吗？哇，这也太紧急了。」鹤房小声说。

「我怎么知道。」大平费劲地回答他。「我还没搞清楚状况……」

「先别说状况了。」鹤房挠了挠头。「那个……」

他的话音里不知道怎么就带了一点羞涩，大平有些莫名其妙，借着柜门间透过来那一点光，要转过头看他。

「你能换个地方坐吗？」鹤房窘迫地揉了揉鼻子，颇有些不自在地说道。「你这么坐我有点，呃……」

方才的情况过于紧张，一直等到鹤房说出了口，大平才后知后觉地发现自己就坐在鹤房身上，两个人的下半身紧贴在一起，事态颇为尴尬。隔着薄薄几层布料，他几乎能感觉到鹤房——鹤房有点——

他像被踩了尾巴一样蹿了起来。

柜子太窄了，大平根本也没算好力道，额头砰地撞在了柜门上，晕头转向地又重新掉了回去，吓得鹤房马上把他重新接住。大平头晕目眩，连眼泪都要撞出来了，仍然不死心地挣扎着，愤怒地低声叫道：「放开我！」

「这是我不放开吗！」鹤房手忙脚乱地把他按住。「你在搞什么啊！」

「又不是我说的！」大平被他死死地抓住了，只能在黑暗中瞪着眼睛，捂着自己的脑门儿，看着属于鹤房的那团黑黑的影子，试图用目光吓死对方。「你自己说的我们做太多了！我……」

他突然住了嘴，这才反应过来自己说了什么，羞愤地咬住了嘴唇，连半个字也不想吐出来了，又重新挣扎了起来。他翻身想爬出柜子，被鹤房从后面抓住了，两个人在柜子里纠缠成一团，撞得柜子砰砰作响。

「我什么时候说了啊！」鹤房在混乱中冤枉地说道，把大平牢牢地箍在自己怀里，不肯让他跑。「我是说——我说——你不要动了！一会被听见——我没——」

他们两个的动作又一起停住了，因为过于同步，简直有那么一点滑稽。金城和木全交谈的声音逐渐大了起来，隔着一层柜板，又模模糊糊地听不清楚。大平贴着柜门的缝隙，怕他们刚才折腾出的动静已经被察觉，向外看了看又什么都没看见，只好紧张地抿着嘴，连动也不敢动。

然而最让他煎熬的却又不是这份随时可能被发现的紧张感。

渐渐地，他开始感觉到了急促的心跳，因为和鹤房贴得太紧，他根本也分不清心跳得这样快的到底是他还是鹤房。不知道是柜子里原本就热，还是他也被鹤房的体温浸透了，好像他越被鹤房紧紧抱着，就越从相接的皮肤间蔓延开细小的火苗，烫得他微微发痛，又胆怯，又渴望着那股火烧得再更旺一点。

烧得再剧烈一些，再不可抑制一些，把他此刻的理智全烧成灰烬，把他——

打住。大平对自己说。别想。至少现在别想。

但他根本控制不住自己，说到底和鹤房在这样狭窄黑暗的空间里暧昧地紧贴着，原本就不是什么容易克制住的事情。他能很清楚地感觉到鹤房的性器，已经半硬了，隔着几层布料，就紧贴在他的臀部，他——

快点走吧。他在心里几乎是祈求道。翔也和碧海快点走吧……

木全和金城仍旧兴致勃勃地交谈着，听上去仿佛在制定什么作战计划。他们走得太慢了，仿佛过了一个世纪才终于经过了这间房间的门口，模糊的话音又远离了一些——

——然后停住不动了。

他们俩说得兴起，干脆站住了脚步。大平咬着嘴唇，扳着柜门的手几乎用力得发痛了，终于压抑不住渐渐变得急促的呼吸，像是认输一般地低低喘了一声。

柜子实在太狭窄了，他根本也不能奢望鹤房没有听见他的喘息，只能微微低下了头，盼望鹤房能假装没有发现他的窘迫。

鹤房终于动了。

他松开了箍着大平的力气，去寻找到了大平那只用力得指节发僵的手，轻轻捏了捏大平的指腹，紧接着引着大平的手，慢慢地拨开了自己的腰带。棉质的内裤上被前液沾湿了一点，潮湿地蹭着大平的指尖，鹤房松开了手，安静地等待着大平的反应。

大平稍微偏了偏头。

他看不见鹤房的表情，只能感觉到鹤房贴在他额角上的侧脸，和鹤房呼吸时压在他背上的胸口。他明白鹤房选择将主动权交给了他，心里却因为莫名其妙的恐惧而七上八下的，于是扬起脖颈，贴着鹤房的耳根小声说话。

「我要是不想继续下去……」大平迟疑地问道。「你会怎么样？」

「不怎么样。」鹤房轻声回答他，实在是忍不住了，侧过头在他的额角上轻轻亲吻了一下。「可能得给我多亲几下吧。」

鹤房玩笑一样地说道，像小熊一样蹭了蹭大平的头发。大平稍微动了动那只手，仍然有些迟疑，犹豫地说道：「翔也和碧海还在……」

他根本也没想拒绝，只没想到他的话刚刚说完，已经站在走廊里聊了好一会儿的木全和金城就约定好了什么，继续往前走去，很快就连声音也听不到了。

大平瞪着柜门。

视线渐渐适应了之后，借着缝隙里透过的那一点光，鹤房就算再看不清楚，也能隐约看到大平通红的、生气地鼓起来的脸颊。他不出声地笑了，胸口轻微地震动起来，颇有些无赖地把大平抱紧了一点儿，开始安心地享受起大平透着一点羞涩的爱抚。大平怎么都不肯回头，反着手抚摸他的姿势别扭得要命，却依然顺从地挑开他内裤的皮筋，包覆住他性器的顶端慢慢打着圈，沾得手心很快就湿漉漉的一片，撸动时发出轻微的水声。那声音被狭小的空间放大了不知多少倍，听起来显得更加下流了，大平抿紧了嘴唇，竭力遏制着那股想要挖个洞钻进去的冲动，只把头又往下低了低，耳朵蹭过鹤房的下巴，烫得像是发了烧。

鹤房咬了咬那只发烫的耳朵。

他什么也看不清楚，听着两个人交缠在一起的呼吸声，大平带着一点细微的喘息，仿佛已经被他作弄了一场。他想看看大平此刻的样子，又明知道大平并不肯把柜门打开，只好有一下没一下地摸着大平的肚子，贴着大平的耳朵，肆无忌惮地想象着。

祥生现在会是什么样的呢？他想。那只漂亮的手，手指纤细修长，皮肤下隐约能看见一点淡淡的血管，捂热了就会透着可爱的颜色，指尖和指节都泛着一点暧昧而柔软的红。那只手现在就正隐没在黑暗里，刚不小心滑过他性器的冠沟，是不是已经湿得乱七八糟，沾满了他的气味？他一直都很喜欢恶趣味地用性器去顶大平的手，大平往往很难为情，指尖胆怯地蜷缩起来也挡不住他，没两下就被他强迫着重新张开手指，哆嗦着随他磨蹭，就像大平本人一样，在性事里渐渐被弄脏。

鹤房心里痒痒的，像溅出一点小水花。

他咬着大平的耳朵尖，听到了一声轻微的呜咽，那股火不由得烧得更旺了。他想着大平的脸，一下子就想起每次大平受了欺负时委屈的表情，整张脸都是湿的，也分不清到底是汗水还是眼泪。他真是喜欢极了大平在这时候半哭不哭的表情，眉毛紧紧皱着，不想出声时还咬着手背，忍得人都直发抖，偏偏一碰到他就要跟他讨个亲吻。他往往会顺从大平的意思，好好地亲吻大平可怜地颤抖着的嘴唇，大平得了甜头就软了一大半，没什么力气也非要抱着他的胳膊，只要是抱住了，就随便他怎么为所欲为。

「祥生？」他突然小声地叫道。「我好喜欢你啊。」

大平的动作顿了顿。

他微微抬起头，用温热的额角蹭着鹤房的脸颊，带着一点鼻音回答道：「……嗯。」

也不知怎么回事，鹤房后涌上来一股害羞，即使他明知道大平看不见他的表情，也忍不住伸出手，想去拍一拍自己突然变得热辣辣的脸颊。他局促地咳嗽了一声，想转移一下在全身上下蔓延开的那股令人发烫的羞涩，大平在这时微微在他怀里挣了挣，他像做错了事一样松开了大平，眼巴巴地看着大平从他的运动裤里抽出了手，费劲而小心地在狭窄的柜子里转过了身，再把脑袋整个儿地埋进了他的肩窝里。

「你要做吗？」他听见大平轻声问道，话音有点黏糊糊的。「在这里。」

大平的背瘦削而光滑，带着一点刚才磨蹭出的汗水，温热的皮肤像是有吸引力一样黏住了鹤房的手，让他怎么也不舍得把手从大平宽松的卫衣下拿出来。他一节一节地抚摸着大平的脊椎骨，接近脊椎末端时轻轻揉了揉，有些迟疑地对大平说道：「可是没有东西，你会疼吧……？」

「会疼？」大平埋在他肩膀上的脑袋发出了轻微的笑声。「我们……」

他把脑袋抬起来了一点儿，说话时仿佛在亲吻鹤房的脖子：「……不是两三个小时之前刚做过一次吗？」

柜子里的空气黏稠而甜蜜，大平终于放弃了任何克制，带着鼻音轻轻地用鼻尖磨蹭鹤房的下巴，即使马上就要被鹤房察觉到他的身体内部有多么柔软潮湿，也并不觉得太过羞耻。他又直起了一点身子，方便鹤房从他早就被蹭松了的运动裤边缘摸了进去，自己只顾着一心一意地抱着鹤房的脖子，去亲吻鹤房的嘴唇。

-

「……所以……」大平模糊地说，话没说完就被鹤房往里狠狠一顶，整个人几乎弹了起来，膝盖撞在柜门上，撞得不重，却仍然发出了一声响亮的撞击声。他无暇顾及那些，蜷缩着虚虚护住肚子，好像觉得自己要被鹤房弄坏了一样，半天才勉强喘匀了气，控制不住地飘出一点带哭腔的喘息。

「对不起，我不是故意的……」鹤房咬着牙说，把蜷成一团的大平抱住，咬他早就红肿着挺立起来的乳尖。「你要说什么？」

「我要……我……」大平涣散地小声说着，好一会儿才勉强找回一点神智。「……我说……你之前……为什么道歉？」

「我之前？」鹤房护着他的膝盖，把他虚悬在肚子上的手按了下去，非要他摸他自己正被甜蜜和苦楚折磨着的、隐约痉挛着的小腹。「我就是觉得很对不起啊。」

他贴近了大平的脸，抹掉了大平睫毛上沾着的一点泪珠。

「我没办法，我一看到你就想和你做这样的事。」他低声说道。「你一碰我，我恨不得立刻就硬了，真想把你立刻就拉走，回去关上门，管他什么工作不工作的。」

大平抽泣了一声。鹤房安抚地拍了拍他，温柔地亲吻着他潮湿的眼睛。

「你跟我说悄悄话，我就想天啊，你怎么敢离我这么近？你真不怕我把你拉到哪个没人的休息室去……不过反正也不是没有做过。」鹤房心虚地抿了抿嘴。「我就跟被什么魔法打中了一样，隔着大半个房间听到你说话，都能想到你昨天晚上哭咧咧地说你肚子里好胀……你知道我看到你拉开柜门的时候在想什么吗？」

大平困难地摇了摇头，一缕被汗水打湿了的头发散落下来，鹤房把它拨到一边，又把大平的大腿往上推了推。

「我想，你凭什么去拉柜门呢？你应该就牵着我——就摸着我才对。」鹤房皱着眉头，话音里透着一点凶狠。「所以我说做太多了，不是你的问题……是我，所以要说对不起。但是……」

他喘着气，控制不住地狠狠亲吻住了大平，把大平偶尔泄露出来的那点带着哭腔的呜咽声全吞了下去，直到被喘不过气的大平推了两下，才恋恋不舍地放开了大平。

「但是我不可能改的，我也不可能随便你躲我，你躲到哪里我都会抓你回来——你就只能忍受我，对不起。」

鹤房一字一顿地说着，他几乎把大平压成一个对折，箍着大平发抖的后背，最后几下顶得又深又重，直灌了大平一肚子。大平软成一滩，挂在他身上喘息，直到鹤房退出他的身体还没能缓过神来，呼吸声带着颤，像连灵魂都飞出了天外。

他不肯动，鹤房把柜子撞得咣当作响，折腾了半天才把他的衣服勉强穿好，抱着一个赖在自己身上的大平，心里觉得满足，又隐约对说出来的那番话有点后悔。祥生——祥生万一害怕了，万一真的要躲开他，那又要怎么办呢？那——那样的话——

「你猜。」大平贴着他的脖颈，小声地问他。「你猜我为什么要来楼下呢？」

他的声音软绵绵黏糊糊的，听起来就让鹤房心里喜欢得不得了。鹤房没听清他的问话，只听到他隐约说了些什么，揉着他潮湿的后脑勺，问道：「什么？」

「你猜我为什么要来楼下？」大平略微加大了一点声音，往上蹭了蹭他的脸。「我可是一间一间地找过来的，躲开翔也他们很费力呢。」

「为什么要……」鹤房慢慢地重复道，心里突然浮现了一点想法。

不可能吧。他不是很确定地对自己说。这绝对不可能吧……

「说不定……」大平慢腾腾地说，句尾带上了一点笑意。「说不定我也一样呢？」

这不可能吧……这——

「你也一样？」鹤房突然反问道，话说得又快又急。「什么叫你也一样？」

他忽地支起身子，想要抓住起身往外逃的大平。

「什么叫你也一样？」他执着地追问道。「你给我说清——啊！」

大平打开了柜门，往外跳出去的第一步腿就一软，险些栽倒下去。他松开了门板，脸涨得通红，柜门反弹回去，正好拍在了鹤房的额头上。

-

「景瑚也没见到祥生和汐恩吗？我也不知道……都过去这么久了，按理说我们在楼梯口喊了游戏结束了，他们不可能没听到吧？还是说在哪里睡着了……嗯？回来了？啊，终于找到你们了，到底躲到哪里去——天啊，你们俩是干了什么？这是撞的吗？怎么两个人额头上都顶着一块红印子？」

「没事，奖君。」大平心虚地抿了抿嘴。

「打蚊子打的。」鹤房补充道。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么外面每天都在放烟花？  
> 为什么我cp如此甜蜜❤


End file.
